


Confessions

by redfoxwrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, gammahammer - Freeform, i love these gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfoxwrites/pseuds/redfoxwrites
Summary: “No, Thor, I-” Bruce fidgeted, looking anywhere but Thor’s eyes. “I love you, as in, I want to be with you. I- I want to be in a relationship with you.” Bruce felt his heart pounding practically in his throat.Thor fell silent. “Forgive me,” He began, furrowing his brow. “I was under the impression that we already were.”





	Confessions

“Bruce?”

 

Bruce turned to Thor. Nights like these were far from unusual- Bruce sat on his couch in his tiny apartment next to Thor, whose arms rested across the back of the couch, and across Bruce’s shoulders.

 

Bruce was never particularly extroverted, but after the _Other Guy_ decided he was a permanent addition to Bruce’s existence, the scientist isolated himself nearly all day, every day. He always carried the anxiety stemming from the fear that he’d lose control, and that he’d hurt someone he cared about. He felt somewhat more relaxed around most of his team, but the anxiety and stress and _fear_ was still there. 

 

Thor, however, was different. 

 

Bruce could never put his finger on what exactly it was about Thor that put him at ease. Perhaps it was the fact that he was a literal god- a fact that still amazed Bruce- or the knowledge that Thor would be more than able to calm the Hulk, or the fact that Hulk wouldn’t really be able to do too much damage to Thor anyway. As a result, they spent quite a bit of time together, whether in the lab, or watching Netflix at Bruce’s apartment, or even going out for lunch or brunch or dinner or drinks. They spent quite a lot of time together, which makes it no surprised that Bruce found himself falling for Thor.

 

Thor was watching him expectantly. “Is something troubling you?” His words snapped Bruce out of his thoughts. 

 

The words left his mouth before he could stop himself. “I’ve gotta tell you something.”

 

Thor half-patted, half-caressed his shoulder. Bruce doubted he would ever get used to how physically affectionate Thor was. Thor’s arms often fund their way around Bruce’s shoulders- as they were now. His fingertips brushed against Bruce’s seemingly every chance they got. “Please, feel free to tell me, that way I can help in whatever way I can.”

 

Bruce took a deep breath. “You’re real important to me, and- and I really care about you, and…” He began, letting his words run together before trailing off. 

 

“And I feel the same way for you, of course.” Thor chuckled. “Is that all that’s bothering you, dear Bruce?” 

 

Bruce felt his cheeks burn at the pet name.“No, you don’t understand- I _love_ you.”

 

“I know, and I love you as well.”

 

“No, Thor, I-” Bruce fidgeted, looking anywhere but Thor’s eyes. “I love you, as in, I want to _be_ with you. I- I want to be in a relationship with you.” Bruce felt his heart pounding practically in his throat.

 

Thor fell silent. “Forgive me,” He began, furrowing his brow. “I was under the impression that we already were.”

 

“Wha… what?”

 

Thor, now thoroughly confused, questioned, “Is it not Midgardian custom to share meals together while courting?”

 

“Well, yes-“

 

“As well as visiting taverns?” 

 

“I mean-”

 

“And often engaging in close physical contact?”

 

Bruce sighed, looking up into Thor’s eyes. The other man was sincere, not that Bruce had any reason to suspect he’d lie, or pull a prank, or anything other than be his honest, genuine self. “I just never…” He paused. “…never thought that someone like you would feel this way for me.” He let out a nervous chuckle. “I mean, you’re a literal god, for one. And you’re- you’re attractive, and kind, and you- you _understand_ me, and you aren’t afraid of me Hulking out; you’re probably the only one on the team who doesn't look at me like a ticking time bomb- and... and you're always so gentle with me, and...”

 

“Forgive me, Bruce, that I was unclear with my intentions.” Thor reached across, gently taking Bruce’s hand in his, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his knuckles. Thor ran his thumb over Bruce’s, directing his gaze into Bruce’s wide eyes. “But I have strong feelings for you, and I wish to prove myself worthy of your affections. If you would have me, I would be honored to call you my love, or partner, or boyfriend, or which ever term you feel best suits us.”

 

Bruce, now grinning from ear to ear, squeezed Thor’s hand gently. “You’re too good to me,” he murmured fondly. “I’d love to call myself your partner.”

 

Thor brought a hand up to tilt Bruce’s chin up to look him directly in the eye. “Please be honest, my love; would it be too forward of me to ask to kiss you?”

 

Bruce’s heart fluttered as he grinned, “Please do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was shit but I had An Idea™ and also I wanted to practice dialogue.
> 
> Follow my Tumblr @imactuallyprettylost for more trash.


End file.
